El mundo maldito
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Iwaizumi entra en el mundo de Haikyuu Quest donde es, prácticamente, forzado a convivir con los seres de allí. Intentará lidiar con sus repentinos sentimientos mientras va descubriendo todo el secreto que oculta ese mundo maldito. "Quiero volver a casa", "Por favor, no te vayas, quédate conmigo". Oikawa/Iwaizumi. Versión Final Haikyuu Quest.


**Buenas~** ya desde hace tiempo tenía pensado esto, básicamente desde que entré en el fandom y leí las novelas del Final Haikyuu Quest~ además así tenía otra excusa para escribir de mi otp, otra vez, de verdad que alguien me pare que ya he subido muchos drabbles de este par :'D

Esto es terriblemente largo tanto que creo que es una venganza de todos los autores que han escrito algún oneshot de +10k y yo pensaba que a donde iban con algo tan largo... Iba a partirlo en dos, pero pase y lo subí de una :'DD

Niebla, en tu honor, pa que no me llores por darte tanto spoiler de este oneshot~

.

**Disclaimer**: Haikyuu! No me pertenece, sino que es obra de Furudate Haruichi, yo sólo uso sus personajes por pura diversión y sin fines lucrativos.

**Pareja:** Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime y si se esfuerzan, capaz que encuentran otra.

**Aclaraciones:** Estoy publicando esto desde el móvil así que disculpen las faltas ortográficas :'D Y seguramente la primera vez que lo lean se sientan algo perdidos... así que si se aburren y lo vuelven a leer, entenderán muchas cosas.

Los sueños en _cursiva._

.

* * *

.

Iwaizumi era un chico normal de un pueblo de pescadores conocidos por sus increíbles leyendas ocurridas en el océano. Aún no le dejaban ir con los más mayores debido a su edad, pero podía pescar en los ríos cercanos, cosa que al chico le aburría, él quería una vida un poco más entretenida, como la de los libros que le leía su madre sobre caballeros, hadas, dragones y princesas… bueno, tampoco tan exagerada, pero un poco más divertida no estaría mal.

Ese día su madre le había pedido que vaya a recoger unas manzanas al bosque cercano, evitando entrar en "esa zona". Se había ido a regañadientes y pensativo, nunca entendería porque todo el pueblo, y los de alrededor, temían "esa zona" del bosque, decían que estaba encantada, que nadie debía entrar o moriría, nadie regresaba de allí… pero a él eso no le asustaba, sólo era una leyenda de hace siglos.

Por fin llego a donde estaban los frutos y antes de empezar a cogerlos, un fuerte viento hizo mover los árboles y varias frutas salieron disparadas para todos los sitios. El viento parecía no querer parar y decidió meterse un poco más adentro para cubrirse tras unos árboles más grandes. Había oído que esos árboles estaban cerca de "allí", pero la gente no se acercaba por miedo a los gigantes, unos seres que supuestamente habían sido vistos muy pocas veces por esa zona. Pero él no creía en eso y siguió.

Caminaba lentamente, ya que el viento era fuerte, y empezó a sentirse raro, como si los árboles le mirasen, pero ignoró la sensación pensando que era su imaginación. Siguió un buen rato hasta que los vio, realmente eran imponentes, el más pequeño debía medir unos veinte metros. Siguió y entonces noto algo. Estaba cerca de "la zona". Sintió que su corazón se detenía y un miedo le invadía, quería retroceder pero sus pies seguían hacia delante. Para su sorpresa, ese lugar le sonaba familiar pero no entendía el porqué. Pronto comenzó a llover e Iwaizumi, maldiciendo todo, se acercó a uno de los árboles y como por arte de magia, la lluvia se detuvo. Al principio fue raro pero al observar hacia delante se dio cuenta que sus ojos le debían estar jugando una broma: el lugar estaba en pleno sol, con un tiempo primaveral y una brisa cálida, los cielos despejados con unos ¿pájaros? Demasiado grandes, demasiado…

— ¿Eh?

No tenía sentido. Esos parecían dragones. Pero era imposible…

— ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Identifícate!

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, unos cinco hombres vestidos con armaduras de las guerras medievales, le rodearon. Tanto él como los hombres parecieron sorprendidos. Pronto, ellos comenzaron a sacarse los cascos para observarle mejor. Iwaizumi no sabía que era más incoherente: si cruzarse con hombres con armaduras o que estos tuviesen cuernos y colas.

— ¿Pero qué…? –fue lo único que pudo decir

Uno de ellos, con un pelo negro y en punta y una sonrisa brillante, se acerco

— ¿Está bien? ¿Está herido? ¿Pue-?

—Cálmate, Kindaichi… -dijo uno de cabello corto de color rosado- Hay que avisar al Gran Rey y a la corte… -dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los árboles e Iwaizumi pudo notar que allí había alguien, un chico con un pelo raro blanco con rayas oscuras y ojos dorados y curiosos… pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron las enormes alas que salían de su espalda y sus extraños pies de ¿búho?- Rey Bokuto… dígales que han atravesado la barrera… creo que el resto usted ya lo sabe… -el chico asintió y tras darles una sonrisa, abrió sus alas y se elevó alejándose de ellos

—… ¿Qué…?

—Te llevaremos ante el Gran Rey y la corte… -empezó un chico de cabello oscuro ondulado y con mirada cansada pero emocionada- ya te irás enterando de todo… ehm…

—Iwaizumi… mi nombre es Iwaizumi Haj-

Sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas, su cuerpo pesaba y todo se volvió oscuro. Se había desmayado. No sintió el impacto contra el suelo ya que alguien le sujeto.

La mitad del camino estuvo completamente desmayado, pero pudo oír algunos comentarios: "Es normal… el choque de mundos suele ser bastante fuerte", "Adiós maldición~", "Ya era hora… pensaba que tendría que seguir más tiempo… y me hubiera suicidado", "Sabes que es imposible, no podemos morir", "Quiero ya ver el rostro de todos~"…

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, noto que estaba siendo cargado por un chico rubio con dos rayas negras en su pelo y con mirada penetrante. Miro bien los cuernos y éstos parecían ser uno con su cabeza, no tenía sentido nada. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse pero por los gritos y sonidos, dedujo que ya había entrado a un pueblo que parecía estar de fiesta. La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos es cuando estaba frente a las puertas de un enorme castillo.

—Oh~ ¿ya despertaste…? –dijo el chico de pelo ondulado oscuro- no te preocupes, es normal… te acostumbrarás en unos días… ¿puedes caminar o te seguimos cargando?

Iwaizumi les observó unos momentos y luego, tras decidir que esto estaba escapando demasiado de la realidad, les indicó que podía seguir solo. El joven rubio lo dejo en el suelo y pudo observar como las enormes puertas de madera se abrían.

Los soldados avanzaron hacia delante y por puro instinto, el moreno les siguió.

La sala a la que entró era enorme, con unos techos de unos cinco metros de altura, con una alfombra que cubría parte del suelo y las escaleras, que al llegar a varios metros arriba, se dividía en dos, casi a la misma altura podía observar parte del siguiente piso, el lugar estaba lleno de plantas y flores, con muchos cuadros y estatuas… era una entrada digna de sus cuentos de fantasía. Podría haber seguido observando el lugar pero todos los presentes allí le resultaban tan extravagantes que su mirada se paseo por cada uno de ellos: había más soldados, gente que supuso debían ser reyes debido a sus ropas y coronas, seres con alas, otros demasiado altos, arqueros, tipos cubiertos con túnicas, más gente con cuernos y de colores grises, sin contar que los que se veían desde el segundo piso eran aún más extravagantes y algunos ni humanos parecían, cíclopes, hadas… bueno, había algunos que ni siquiera sabía que eran… pero todos parecían emocionados.

Hubiese seguido observando si no fuese porque oyó varios pasos desde el segundo piso y al dirigir allí su mirada pudo ver como bajaban más soldados y detrás de ellos otro tipo más con cuernos. Pero éste era distinto, sus ropas negras parecían bastante valiosas igual que sus botas blancas, tenía los rasgos finos y un caminar elegante, si no fuese por la cola, los ojos rojos y los cuernos, sería como los príncipes de sus cuentos.

El joven termino de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió hacia él, la verdad es que Iwaizumi se preguntaba cual de los dos estaba más nervioso, ya que el chico parecía impaciente por algo pero a la vez asustado y emocionado. Para su sorpresa, le cogió uno de las manos y la beso.

—Soy el Gran Rey: Oikawa Tooru…

—… Soy… Iwaizumi… Hajime… -al decir esto, el otro chico y el resto de presentes parecieron paralizarse

—Ah… bienvenido, Iwaizumi… a nuestro reino… -su mano libre hizo un ademán hacia un grupo que se encontraba sentado cerca de las escaleras- ellos son: el emperador del norte Ushijima, la princesa Michimiya, la reina del sur Niiyama, el príncipe de las bestias Bokuto y el futuro rey Sawamura…

Los recién nombrados se levantaron y dieron una breve inclinación. Iwaizumi les imito y se dio cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo, el Gran Rey aún no le había soltado la mano, cosa que fue observado también por una extraña joven de gafas y rara vestimenta que le hizo una señal a su rey y por fin este le dejo libre.

—Supongo que el resto serán la corte… ¿no? –el Gran Rey asintió- yo… no sé si esto es un sueño o que… pero esto es muy raro… la mayoría de ustedes ni parecen humanos, sin ofender, pero no sé ni donde estoy, sólo sé que me perdí en el bosque y-

— ¡Atravesaste la barrera, eso sí que es genial! –grito un chico bajito con el pelo naranja y otro más con traje raro- No se preocupe, aquí le trataremos bien~

— ¡Hinata, idiota, así harás que salga corriendo enseguida! –hablaba un chico de pelo oscuro y un arco en la espalda

De repente su vista volvió a nublarse y sólo oía las voces distorsionadas, e igual que hacía unas horas, sintió que las piernas le fallaban y caía al suelo, sintió unos brazos cogiéndole y unos gritos, pero todo se oscureció y volvió a desmayarse.

—_Esto acabará en una guerra… debemos derrotarle antes de que se vuelva loco y mande al ejército –decía Hinata frente a una fogata_

—_No lo hará… al menos no por ahora… -continuaba Kageyama y Aone asentía en aprobación_

—_Mientras le tengamos a él, será como tener un rehén… -hablaba Kenma tranquilamente-_

—_Hey, que aún estoy presente…_

Y abrió los ojos rápidamente. Había sido un sueño. Sí, no tenía de que preocuparse, todo había sido un sueño, y lo que acababa de tener era un sueño dentro de otro, ahora tenía que…

Se sentó en la cama y noto que ni esa era su casa ni esa su cama. Dirigió la vista al costado y pudo divisar al Gran Rey hablando con dos chicos, uno con el pelo desordenado, cuernos y túnica roja y otro más bajito rubio y con túnica blanca, que al verle despertarse simplemente salieron de la habitación.

— ¿Qué…?

—Se llama "choque de mundos" o algo así… debido a que esta no es tu dimensión, al principio te sentirás raro pero… -se sentó a su lado y con una de sus manos acarició la cabeza del más bajo- dentro de unos días te acostumbrarás y-

—Espera… tengo que volver a cas-

—No puedes.

— ¿Ah? –cogió la mano que tenía en su cabeza y tiro de ella enfadado- sé que eres el rey de este lugar o no sé muy bien que eres ni que es este sitio ni nada… pero yo no me quedaré aquí… ni siquiera sé quiénes son ustedes…

No es que lo hubiese dicho a malas ni haya levantado mucho la voz, pero el otro chico pareció herido con sus palabras y simplemente balbuceó un bajito "no puedes irte… no otra vez…".

La situación le estaba superando, se sentía mareado y el lugar le resultaba tan familiar que le daban escalofríos. Se levantó dispuesto a salir de allí de alguna manera u otra, pero fue detenido por unos brazos que le rodearon desde la espalda

—Cuando alguien atraviesa la barrera ya no puede volver. Tendrás que quedarte con nosotros. Ya te acostumbrarás…

—Pero… ¡Mi familia…!

—No te vayas, por favor…

No podía ver su expresión, ya que el otro estaba en su espalda y con la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus hombros, pero el tono destrozado del chico le dejo atónito.

—

.

Había pasado un día desde que había llegado y ese sueño parecía no acabarse. El pueblo seguía de fiesta y el castillo parecía revolucionado. En unas pocas horas le habían presentado a tanta gente, bueno… seres, que ya le dolía la cabeza, además que parecía que el Gran Rey no quería alejarse de él para nada, sin contar que los soldados parecían tener una devoción muy extraña hacia él.

Ahora mismo, el héroe Hinata y el arquero Kageyama, según le contaron, le estaban dando un paseo por el castillo, el cual tenía que procurar no abandonar ya que el pueblo estaba de fiesta y podía perderse y… la verdad no recordaba muy bien lo que le dijeron.

—Esas son las torres que debería evitar… son demasiado altas y no queremos que se tropiece y caiga, Iwaizumi-san –sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho, pero decidió ignorarlo- si se pierde, cualquier persona del castillo puede ayudarle… pregúntenos lo que desee…

—Va-vale… y ¿qué hay de aquella zona? –señaló a unas escaleras que parecían llevar al último piso-

Los dos chicos se pusieron nerviosos y se miraron entre sí, hasta que el pequeño decidió hablar.

—No debe ir allí. Nunca. Sé que le picará la curiosidad pero intente no ir.

—El Gran Rey seguramente se enfadará, no quiere que nadie vaya por allí… -ambos chicos se observaron nuevamente y tras un suspiro, el más alto continuó- sólo hay una habitación, ahí yace el cuerpo de "la gran reina"… -Iwaizumi sintió otra punzada en el pecho- sólo el Gran Rey va a verle, el resto hemos decidido no pasar por allí, ya mucho sufrimos en su muerte…

—Ya tenemos a nuestro Gran Rey llorando y lamentándose… nosotros no queremos acabar igual…

Sintió que el malestar le crecía y la conversación parecía demasiado para él, así que los tres decidieron zanjar el tema.

Decidió volver a su habitación y allí se acostó en la cama para caer profundamente dormido.

— _¿Por qué…? no me importa si todo el castillo se queda vacío… pero no te vayas tu…_

—_Olvídame, Oikawa… no sé en lo que estás pensando pero es una locura, no pienso quedarme a tu lado mientras sigas así._

—_Porque seas mi general principal y mano derecha, no significa que haré una excepción contigo… cruza esa puerta y te mando a matar._

—_Hazlo._

Abrió los ojos y se levanto de la cama. Se sentía mareado y decidió ignorar el sueño que había tenido. El estómago se sentía raro, así que a falta de sueño, quería ir y tomar un poco de aire. Salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos, la verdad es que su cuerpo se movía solo.

Llego a una zona donde había un enorme balcón y se acercó al único ser de ese lugar.

—Oh… hey, Iwa-chan…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Oikawa tosió un poco antes de continuar.

—M-me gusta llamar a la gente por apodos o cosas así… si te molesta…

—No… está bien… no pasa nada…

El más alto le cogió de la mano para tirar de ella y que se sentase a su lado, cosa que a Iwaizumi no le importo.

—Deberías estar durmiendo.

—Lo sé~ pero me gusta el sonido del viento~

Una brisa se levantó y su zona quedo completamente iluminada por la luna. Iwaizumi se preguntaba porque ese tipo era tan atractivo y porque se preocupaba tanto por él.

— ¿Son de verdad?... –dijo mientras señalaba la cabeza del otro chico

—Claro~ mis cuernos son reales… mira…

Cogió ambas manos del chico y las acercó a cada uno de sus cuernos. El más bajito no dudo ni un segundo y comenzó a tocarlos, la verdad es que eran agradables.

—

.

A la semana ya se había acostumbrado a estar allí. Era raro, pero ese lugar le resultaba tan familiar y se sentía tan acogido que sentía que podría llamarlo hogar.

Ese día, el Gran Rey le había dicho que debería moverse con más gracia y elegancia y que seguramente bailaba horrible debido a la falta de ambas cosas. Así que ahí estaban los dos solos en el gran salón intentando coordinar unos pasos.

—Eres un pésimo bailarín, Gran Rey.

—Y me lo dice quién me ha pisado ya cuatro veces y auch… cinco veces…

El más alto cogió la cintura del otro mucho más fuerte y le acercó más a él, haciendo que Iwaizumi se sintiese entre una mezcla de incómodo y relajado, algo que no entendía como podía ser posible.

—Vamos, Iwa-chan, intenta seguir mis pasos.

Los pies del rey empezaron a moverse e Iwaizumi, con su mirada iba siguiéndolos e intentando que los suyos hiciesen lo mismo. Al menos ahora no pisaba al otro, ya era un avance. Después de varios pasos, ambos parecieron relajarse y sus cuerpos se movían más en sintonía. Por fin Iwaizumi subió su mirada para chocarla con la del Gran Rey que parecía llevar observándole un buen rato y al notarse capturado, había desviado la vista hacia el costado. Iwaizumi se sonrojó y el otro pronto imitó su acción, haciendo que se sintiesen bastante incómodos.

—E-estas… -comenzó Iwaizumi- tu mano… tiembla…

—Cla-claro que no… eres tú quién tiembla…

—Mentira, eres tú…

Ambos pusieron mala cara y se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos hasta que empezaron a reírse.

—Estas nervioso… bueno, ambos lo estamos…

—Entiendo que Iwa-chan este nervioso… debe ser complicado bailar con alguien tan genial como el Gran Rey~ auch, eso ha dolido, me has vuelto a pisar…

— ¿Eh? Que va… no mientas, Gran Rey…

El recién nombrado infló las mejillas pero luego le dedico al otro una sonrisa que hizo que Iwaizumi tragase saliva. Pronto sintió que las manos del más alto se metían dentro de su camiseta y empezaban a hacerle cosquillas.

—Oh… por… ba- jaja… basta… jaja –y empezó a reírse mientras intentaba zafarse de las manos del otro sin mucho logro- ya… jaja

—Oh vamos, pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada~

Iwaizumi intento de nuevo separarse pero acabo resbalando y ambos cayeron al suelo. Al principio fue todo silencio pero luego las risas continuaron y Oikawa aprovecho su nueva posición para seguir haciéndole cosquillas al más bajo que sentía que iba a quedarse sin aire de tanto reírse. Pero ambos admitían que podrían hacer esto todos los días. Estar con el otro era divertido.

—

.

—Oh~ hoy bailas mejor, Iwa-chan… después del desastre que eras hace unos días, no pensaba que podría mantener una pieza contigo~

—No me importa si eres un rey –decía mientras daba un giro y volvía a ser cogido por el otro- te golpearé…

—Eres un encanto ¿lo sabías~? –le guiño un ojo haciendo que el otro pisase uno de sus pies- Cruel~

Ambos dieron una vuelta de 180 grados y luego volvieron a unir sus manos. Esta vez la pieza era un poco más complicada pero lo llevaban bien.

Oikawa cogió con ambas manos la cintura de Iwaizumi que poniendo las suyas sobre los hombros del otro, se tiro un poco hacia atrás y luego al volver a ponerse en la posición anterior, no calculo bien y ambos quedaron demasiado cerca, demasiado. Y por primera vez, el de pelo en punta pudo ver mejor los ojos del rey, "son rojos" pensó, mientras el otro parecía más entretenido viendo sus labios, cosa que fue notada por el chico.

— ¿Qué está viendo, Gran Rey?

— ¿Eh? Nada~

No supo porque lo hizo, simplemente le pareció divertido. El más bajo paso su lengua lentamente por su labio inferior mientras observaba como la mirada del otro le seguía cada movimiento y no hacía falta ser un genio para entender los ojos de deseo del otro.

Las miradas se cruzaron y el de cuernos empezó a acortar la distancia a la vez que Iwaizumi abría ligeramente su boca esperando los labios del otro. El aliento de ambos chocaron entre sí y la mirada de deseo se extendió por ambos, hasta que sólo les separaba un dedo de distancia.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y cuando estaban dispuestos a por fin besar al otro, oyeron que algo se rompía en un lugar cercano a ellos y se oían unos gritos, que reconocieron como el de los héroes más jóvenes y luego de algo muy pesado corriéndoles. Se separaron rápidamente, completamente avergonzados y por el resto del día, decidieron ignorarse y ni dirigirse la mirada.

—

.

Otra de las tantas tardes que parecía vivir en el castillo decidió usarlas para recorrer los pisos más bajos, donde se hallaba la guardia real. No sabía porque pero parecía llevarse especialmente bien con ellos.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos, pudo oír varias voces dentro de una habitación

—Pronto la maldición se acabara~

—Hacia tiempo que no te veía tan feliz, Kunimi...

—Creo que no hay nadie aquí que no se alegre...

Iwaizumi iba a seguir caminando sin prestarles mucha atención, era una conversación privada, pero al hacer unos metros, la voz de dos guardias le sorprendió

—Iwaizumi-san, buenos días~

Dijeron ambos guardias, uno bajito y con el pelo medio rapado y otro muchísimo más alto y el pelo marrón claro y corto.

—Buenos días...

La puerta se abrió y los que estaban dentro también salieron.

—Oh, Iwaizumi ¿has venido a visitarnos~? Que genial~

El chico asintió y prácticamente fue arrastrado dentro.

Se quedo allí durante varias horas hasta que por fin tuvo la necesidad de preguntar algo que venía rondando por su mente desde hace tiempo.

—Chicos... ¿Qué es eso de la maldición?

Los presentes se congelaron en su sitio y algunos empezaron a intercambiar miradas de puro horror.

Fueron los mayores quienes rompieron el sepulcral silencio

—Es algo complicado... -comenzó Matsukawa

—No es algo tan importante... No te preocupes... -al terminar de decir eso, Hanamaki desvío la mirada

—No tiene que preocuparse tanto, general... E-es decir -Yahaba se mordió la lengua y pronto Kyotani hablo

—Los generales Matsukawa y Hanamaki tienen razón, no es algo fácil de explicar y además no es importante...

Iwaizumi no quedo satisfecho pero decidió no continuar la conversación. Pero aún tenía otra duda.

—Sé que Hinata y Kageyama son conocidos como los héroes pero ¿qué hicieron?

—Ellos -contesto emocionado Watari- junto al mago blanco, el monje de los gigantes y nuestro general principal se enfrentaron al Gran Rey cuando este había sometido al reino~

—¿Comandante principal? He visto a los otros pero nunca a él ¿dónde está?

Otra vez pareció hacer una pregunta incómoda, pero esta vez fue contestada rápidamente por un nervioso Kindaichi

—El general se encuentra de viaje... A las afueras del reino... No sabemos cuándo volverá, está muy ocupado ahora...

—Ah...

La respuesta no parecía ser falsa pero tampoco cien por ciento verdadera pero, igual que antes, tuvo que zanjar el tema.

—

.

Ese día, el Gran Rey le había convencido para que le acompañe y de paso mostrarle un poco del reino. Iwaizumi no tenía nada mejor que hacer y la verdad es que estaba intrigado por cuales criaturas iba a cruzarse.

Habían recorrido bastante y para sorpresa del más bajo, no se encontraba cansado, como si hubiese hecho ese recorrido muchísimas veces. Había visto la zona de la reina Niiyama y todas sus sirenas y ninfas; la de Ushiwaka con sus elfos y enanos, y había que admitir que los soldados reales eran bastante graciosos a pesar de su apariencia tranquila; las tierras del rey Bokuto era una zona llena de seres que Iwaizumi ni siquiera había oído hablar, algunos parecían humanos y otros no, además de contar con toda clase de criaturas como dragones; la zona de los gigantes y los monjes fue tranquila y bonita, con un príncipe dulce y bajito; mientras que la zona de las bestias humanizadas era un alboroto de todos de fiesta.

—Vamos, Iwaizumi-san, baile~ -gritaba un chico terriblemente alto, pelo blanco y bastante poca ropa, cabe destacar, las cuales parecían diferentes zonas de un león

—Lev, no molestes… -le decía uno muchísimo más bajito, pero el tal Lev pareció ignorarle y seguir bailando con el resto

—Oye, Yaku~ ya que estamos en esta zona, muéstrale a Iwa-chan su especialidad~

Los que lo oyeron empezaron a aullar de felicidad y pronto cogieron al pobre chico que no pertenecía a ese mundo y lo sentaron en una mesa para darle una extraña comida de color violeta. Iwaizumi iba a protestar pero tener a medio mundo mirándole con ojos expectantes le hizo rendirse y probar el extraño plato.

—Oh, esto está realmente bueno…

Siguió comiéndolo mientras reía porque el Gran Rey había sido arrastrado por los tipos altos a que baile en el círculo. En ese momento, mientras el otro bailaba una danza rara, el de pelo en punta se quedo observándolo prácticamente todo el rato, había algo raro en él, algo que le atraía pero no entendía el qué. Era como si se hubiesen conocido de siempre, una sensación de paz cuando estaba con el Gran Rey, que no sentía con nadie. Le gustaba sentirse así y le gustaba estar con el otro, era divertido y el rey era un encanto con él, siempre estaba atento y se preocupaba por si a Iwaizumi le pasaba algo, le encantaba pasar el rato juntos y oírle hablar sobre cualquier cosa… era divertido… el otro chico le hacía sentir toda clase de sensaciones y sobretodo, le hacía sentirse especial… como si él pidiese el mundo y Oikawa estuviese dispuesto a dárselo.

En ese instante, sus miradas se chocaron. El Gran Rey le sonrió alegremente y continuó con el baile. Iwaizumi se había sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas y por fin lo entendió: se estaba enamorando del rey.

—

.

Las semanas siguientes a su descubrimiento fueron una tortura completa. No se había dado cuenta de lo celoso que podía llegar a ser.

—Oh vamos, princesa Michimiya… sólo un baile más~

Ambos reyes se rieron mientras Iwaizumi parecía que iba a explotar allí mismo. En ese tiempo se había acostumbrado a la actitud de galán del rey y que soliese estar rodeado de diferentes chicas, con las que sólo veía hablar, pero aún así, le molestaba y a la vez le dolía. No quería admitirlo pero sabía que sus sentimientos iban en aumento y era algo que no llegaba a comprender. Tampoco se conocían de tanto, entonces ¿por qué aumentaban sus sentimientos? No debería ser posible enamorarse de alguien en tan poco tiempo.

Escucho las risas de algunas hadas y las del rey. Vale, ya estaba bien, estaba harto. Se levantó del asiento que estaba ocupando y salió del lugar enfadado. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo mientras criticaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, tanto si fuese una persona como si era un objeto inanimado. Siguió un buen rato hasta que noto el lugar donde estaba. Oh, ahí estaban las escaleras que llevaban hacia la sala prohibida.

Sin dudarlo, empezó a subirlas y vio una enorme puerta de madera, la única de todo el pasillo, y un fuerte aroma a flores le cautivaron los sentidos. Como si alguien le llamase desde dentro, tomo el pestillo dispuesto a bajarlo y así abrir la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo, una mano lo detuvo.

—Iwa-chan ¿qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Eh? –durante unos segundos estuvo algo perdido- Ah… Gran Rey… -y por fin salió del trance- ¿cómo he llegado aquí?

—Viniste caminando… te llevo llamando desde que saliste del gran salón ¿ha pasado algo?

—Ah… no, nada.

—Sé que me estas mintiendo…

—Déjame en paz, Gran Rey ¿sí? ¿Por qué no te vas con todas tus ninfas y me dejas que haga lo que yo quiera? ¡Lo que yo haga no es tu problema!

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos, pero Iwaizumi decidió salir de allí y ni siquiera oír lo que el otro le decía.

— ¡Iwa-chan!

—Olvídame y déjame en paz.

Y así se fue a su habitación y se encerró. Ignorando durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche las constantes disculpas y los pedidos porque deje verle del rey.

—

.

Desde ese día, la tensión entre ambos pareció aumentar. Aunque el Gran Rey parecía querer hacer las paces con él, Iwaizumi no quería ni verle. El rey había intentado todo lo que tenía en su mano para intentar entender lo que le sucedía al otro pero al final sólo logró que Iwaizumi se enfadase más, le cerrase la puerta en la cara y le ignorase aún peor.

Para desgracia del más bajo, Oikawa parecía cada vez encerrarse más en la maldita habitación prohibida, de donde salía aún peor de lo que había entrado. Y eso le dolía, pero le dolía más cuando alguna vez le había oído llorar y decirle a su reina: _"¿Por qué has tenido que irte de mi lado? Vuelve por favor, te necesito_" y eso había bastado para destrozarle más que cualquier otra cosa.

Al final se había convertido en un círculo vicioso donde Iwaizumi ignoraba a Oikawa y éste se iba a llorarle al cuerpo de su reina mientras ambos sufrían aún peor. Pero ninguno de los dos pareció ceder, al menos no Iwaizumi… ya que el rey intentaba constantemente acercársele pero todo lo que se llevaba de resultado era la indiferencia del más bajo.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y su relación pareció enfriarse.

—

.

Ese día no había visto a Oikawa, sino que en cambio, había estado con diferentes reyes. Pero había algo que estaba mal, lo sentía.

Ya desde temprano parecía haber bastante tensión en el castillo y ahora que se encontraba en el comedor, podía sentirla aún más. No lograba entender mucha de las cosas que decían porque hablaban demasiado bajo y empezaba a molestarle tanto secretismo.

—Entonces… -comenzó a decir- ¿Voy a poder volver a casa?

—Ya le hemos dicho que estamos intentando abrir el portal… -respondió Shimizu

— ¿Cuándo podré volver?

No quería estar mucho más tiempo allí. Desde su descubrimiento sobre sus sentimientos hacia el Gran Rey, todo le resultaba terriblemente difícil de aceptar, además el hecho de haberle visto con alguna ninfa, aunque nunca hacían nada, sólo hablaban, le molestaba… estaba celoso y lo sabía, pero odiaba estarlo y quería irse ya. No quería acabar sintiendo algo más fuerte, ya mucho tenía que aguantar que el otro llorase por su esposa muerta…

—… No lo sabemos…

—Sólo tiene que esperar…

—Ya estoy harto… no entiendo nada… y tampoco nadie quiere decirme nada…

—Iwaizumi-san… cálmese… -decía Nishinoya

—No… no y no… ya estoy cansado. Sé que no puedo volver porque ese maldito portal no me dejará, aunque estoy hasta dudando de si me han dicho la verdad… pero no me importa, iré hasta allí y como si lo tengo que atravesar a golpes, pero no me quedaré más aquí.

—Por favor, Iwaizumi… -la princesa Yui intervenía- cálmese… sé que se encuentra molesto pero cuando uno está enfadado hace cosas que no debería, ade-

—Da igual, me voy.

Y diciendo esto, se levanto del asiento y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta completamente enfadado. Nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. Ya estaba cansado de tanto secretismo, de que los del pueblo viviesen de fiesta, lo de la famosa maldición, de la maldita Gran Reina y del estúpido del Gran Rey que se la pasaba llorando por ella… a la mierda todo ese mundo de fantasía surrealista.

—Iwaizumi-san –la voz ronca de Aone le detuvo antes de tocar la puerta- está bien… se lo contaremos…

Pronto en el salón sólo se oían quejas y gritos de gente indignada, todos hablaban a la vez y no se podía entender nada. Eso había acabado siendo solo un griterío sin sentido hasta que la voz de la bruja Kiyoko se elevo por sobre las demás.

—No podemos contarle todo… pero al menos lo suficiente… -la chica observó al emperador Ushijima que empezó a hablar a la vez que Iwaizumi volvía a su sitio anterior.

—Nuestro reino era conocido por ser una tierra pacífica y sin guerras… pero completamente desunida. La vida era tranquila, hasta que los demonios decidieron revelarse. El Gran Rey, su rey, decidió empezar a invadir tierras, el motivo lo desconozco, pero los pueblos empezaron a someterse a ellos con tal de que no haya violencia. Conquisto prácticamente todas las zonas del reino hasta que llego al centro, aquí, donde nos propuso el trato de que si le dejábamos gobernar sobre todo, entonces no habría una guerra. Nosotros accedimos y él hizo lo que se le vino en gana…

—Aunque –continuó la reina Niiyama- cumplió su trato, a nosotros los reyes prácticamente nos aisló del mundo, dejándonos aquí, y reino con bastante mano dura. No hubo pobreza ni hambre, pero si represión… hasta que apareció el héroe Hinata…

—Yo –el recién nombrado elevó su voz para que le escucharan- no quería esta vida, así que decidí que derrotaría al Gran Rey. Por el camino hacia aquí fui encontrando diferentes aliados que buscaban lo mismo que yo, junto a un arquero, un mago, un monje y un soldado… fuimos recorriendo diferentes sitios y aprendiendo nuevas cosas que luego utilizamos en la pelea contra el Gran Rey…

—Fue complicado –siguió Kageyama- pero logramos que muchos en el castillo se uniesen a nosotros y así logramos más aliados para derrotar a los demonios… al final, decidimos llegar a un acuerdo, ya que no queríamos que muera más gente y continuar una guerra sin sentido… Los demonios y su rey accedieron a convivir pacíficamente con el resto del pueblo a cambio de que no serían tratados como traidores y expulsados del reino.

Iwaizumi escuchó toda la historia sin decir una palabra, quedándose hasta con el más mínimo detalle. Sin embargo había algunas cosas que aún seguía sin entender: los que se rebelaron contra los demonios habían sido cinco, pero hasta ahora sólo había visto a cuatro, aunque según recordaba de otra ocasión que le habían contado parte de la historia, el quinto hombre había sido la mano derecha del Gran Rey, así que quizás estaba de viaje; la otra cosa seguía siendo el tema de la maldición y el porqué ahora se encontraban todos mirándose intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seguir.

—La maldición… -hablo Kenma bajando bastante la voz, casi en un susurro- fue echada tras la muerte de "la gran reina"… esta maldición nos afecta a todos los del reino. Cuando vuelva con nosotros, entonces la maldición se romperá. Ya han pasado casi cinco siglos desde su muerte y… no ha habido un día donde el Gran Rey no esperase su vuelta, entre nosotros, es quien más la espera…

—Lo que no entiendo es porque cuando yo he llegado algunos dijeron que la maldición se rompería, porq-

—Bueno, bueno… -Kuroo comenzó a acariciar uno de sus cuernos mientras hablaba- la verdad es que hace ya un siglo que habíamos perdido un poco la esperanza, pero el hecho de que un humano lograse atravesar la barrera, significa que sí que podía ser atravesada. Empezamos a creer que nadie desde el otro lado podía pasar por ella, así que algunos estábamos asustados pensando que era imposible que la reina volviese con nosotros… tú nos has hecho volver a tener esperanzas en eso…

El silencio abundo el lugar y la tensión pareció desaparecer. Había cosas que seguía sin entender muy bien, pero las últimas palabras del mago oscuro habían sido tan sinceras, que honestamente no sabría qué decir. Se limitó a suspirar y a mirar hacia ningún sitio en particular mientras oía los murmullos del resto de seres de allí.

—

.

_Todo estaba oscuro, el cuerpo le dolía completamente, en especial la cabeza, le costaba respirar y sentía su rostro mojado. A pesar de los murmullos y la difícil situación, no se sentía mal, estaba tranquilo, aún cuando oía los gritos de horror de diferentes individuos, en especial de uno que era el mismo que debía estar sosteniéndole, pero no le importaba, se sentía bien_

—_Por favor, por favor, por favor, no me dejes, por favor, por favor, quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo, por favor… por favor…_

_Sintió que le quedaban unos segundos de vida y sonrió. Todo estaba bien._

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sentó en la cama mientras intentaba calmar la respiración tan agitada que tenía. Una de sus manos apretó las sábanas y la otra la zona de la camiseta donde se encontraba el corazón. Sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y un sabor amargo en la boca. No entendía nada ¿qué había sido eso? Todas las noches parecía tener sueños extraños sobre gente rara, aunque con el paso de los días, esa gente de sus sueños se había aparecido frente a él, dándole escalofríos la verdad, pero esta vez era distinto. Su primer instinto fue tocar su frente y la parte trasera de la cabeza. Las lágrimas ya empezaron a caer y, para su sorpresa, quiso ver al Gran Rey. No sabía por qué, pero quería verlo… necesitaba hacerlo. Pero claro, aún seguían peleados, bueno más bien era él quién le había dicho que no quería verlo, pero en estos momentos le necesitaba… y por muy estúpido y cursi que sonase, sentía que el otro también.

Suspiro, se seco las lágrimas y salió de la cama. Necesitaba resolver unas dudas y sabía donde hacerlo. Al salir de la habitación, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por el pasillo, intentando que el resto de los de allí no notasen su presencia, por su suerte, estaban de fiesta y no parecía importarles

—Estos tipos viven de fiesta –susurró a la vez que doblaba una esquina y subía unos escalones. Automáticamente su mirada se situó a unos metros de él, a la zona que tenía prohibido entrar.

—Estúpida gran reina…

Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba molesto ante una pobre chica muerta que no le había hecho nada, pero le caía mal y ni le conocía. Pero es que cuando pensaba en ella y como el Gran Rey esperaba pacientemente su vuelta aún después de más de cuatro siglos, le hacía sentirse molesto y herido… ¿cómo podía seguir amando a alguien después de tanto tiempo y aún después de muerta, seguir esperándole? Era una historia de amor bonita y trágica a la vez e Iwaizumi se había dado cuenta de lo que más sentía era envidia. Envidia de una persona muerta a la cual todo un reino esperaba su vuelta, envidia porque a pesar de que pasaron siglos aún había alguien esperándole, envidia porque ella era la razón de que todos los días el Gran Rey se culpase de su muerte y pensase en ella, envidia porque a pesar de ser la razón de su maldición, nadie parecía culparle y sobretodo… envidia porque él no era ella y el Gran Rey nunca le amaría como a ella.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar todos esos pensamientos. Estar allí le estaba enloqueciendo. Lo que él sentía por el rey de los demonios no era amor, sólo era gratitud por haberle cogido, sólo eso, nada de amor y esas tonterías… además ¿cómo podría gustarle tanto una persona que conocía de unos meses? Era estúpido.

Suspiro y observó que por fin había llegado a su destino: un enorme salón con unos enormes ventanales donde los magos y la mayoría de las bestias, en especial los de alas, solían encontrarse. Toco la puerta y al oír un débil "adelante", decidió entrar.

La mayoría de las bestias estaban dormidas, al igual que la mayoría de magos, pero con los cinco que estaban despiertos, le serviría un poco.

—Hey, hey, hey~ Iwaizumi ¿qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? –el rey de las bestias hablaba felizmente, como siempre, mientras le sonreía

—Bokuto-san, es tarde, no haga tanto ruido –un mago de pelo oscuro, sentado a su lado hablo, para sorpresa de Iwaizumi, era el único mago, aparte del mago blanco, que parecía no tener cuernos, éste tenía unas pequeñas alas negras.

—Los niños buenos deberían de dormir~ -Kuroo hubiese seguido burlándose si el bastón de Kenma no le habría golpeado en la cabeza.

— ¿Sucede algo, Iwaizumi-san…? –dijo cortésmente una pequeña chica rubia con un vestido todo hecho de flores de diferentes colores y unas enormes alas transparentes que batía de vez en cuando para darle viento a unos chicos dormidos, a los cuales Iwaizumi reconoció a dos, los tipos que parecían estar siempre tras la bruja Shimizu.

—La verdad no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo pero espero que me ayuden… -los jóvenes se sentaron en un círculo en el suelo e Iwaizumi les imitó- Desde que he llegado aquí, todas las noches he tenido unos sueños muy extraños…

— ¿A qué se refiere? –hablo el mago de alas negras

—No sé muy bien cómo responder a eso, sólo sé que al principio pensé que eran los típicos sueños que uno tiene que no le encuentra sentido. Pero luego sentí un gran miedo cuando empecé a ver qué gente con la que yo había soñado, empezaba a aparecer aquí… las primeras veces deduje que como el primer día que yo estuve aquí, la mayoría se había reunido en la entrada, supuse que me había quedado con algunos rostros y por eso los soñé. Pero empecé a soñar con gente que yo ese día no había visto. Además también me ha pasado, en especial con la guardia real o con el grupo de héroes, que es como que ya les conociese y aún sin oír sus nombres ya sé como se llaman o que les gusta. Sin contar que aunque hasta ahora nunca he hablado con algunos de ustedes, sé que el mago de alas negras es Akaashi y la pequeña hada es Yachi…

El lugar quedo en un silencio sepulcral y las miradas eran rápidamente intercambiadas.

—Así que has tenido sueños… -Kuroo se rasco la barbilla- con gente que no conoces y que luego ésta aparece por aquí; sabes nombres y gustos de desconocidos… además te pasa desde que llegaste… dime ¿siempre qué has soñado, eras la misma persona o ibas cambiando?

—Creo que era la misma. Diría que es como si fuese yo, o sea no parecía haber mucha diferencia entre él y yo… los sueños variaron mucho pero suele repetirse el patrón de que o estoy con los héroes o hablo con el Gran Rey… no sé…

—Recuerdos –dijo la dulce voz de la chica- al atravesar el portal, seguramente se mezclo con nosotros… así que quizás, Iwaizumi-san está soñando con los recuerdos de alguno de nosotros.

—Nuestra dimensión –hablo Akaashi- es una dimensión paralela que no sigue el tiempo natural, por eso aquí nadie nace ni muere desde que inició la maldición. Debido a que estamos detenidos en el tiempo.

En ese momento, por fin Iwaizumi entendió porque ellos parecían verse tan jóvenes a pesar de la edad que debían de tener. Akaashi continuó.

—Por eso, cuando usted atravesó el portal, entró en una dimensión que escapaba a su tiempo natural… así que no sería de sorprender que este "choque" le haya hecho que pueda ver los recuerdos de alguien que seguramente ya habrá muerto.

—Eso da miedo… -dijo en voz baja Bokuto mientras recibía un pequeño puñetazo en broma de parte de Kuroo y le decía un, aún más bajo, "cobarde~".

—Creo que… -Kenma empezó a hablar- usted debería de hablar con el Gran Rey e intentar volver a la normalidad, capaz que así, esos sueños se terminen… aunque también puede que sean un mensaje… si es de alguien muerto, seguramente querría decir algo y lo puede hacer a través de usted.

Esa última frase, sonó en la cabeza del chico durante semanas.

—

.

_Su mano temblaba mientras era apoyada en la puerta que debía abrir, sólo la había movido un poco, lo suficiente para ver lo que se encontraba dentro. Su mirada sólo se posaba en el Gran Rey y la hermosa joven que reía mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del chico. Su mirada comenzó a nublarse, quería entrar y golpear al moreno, pero era estúpido, todo lo que hacía parecía serlo. La situación no tenía sentido, ni siquiera sabía porque sentía celos y esas ganas de llorar, la reacción normal de él hubiese sido la de entrar y golpear al moreno por ser un imbécil, no ésta. _

_Retrocedió unos pasos y reanudó la marcha por el sitio contrario por el que había llegado allí. Iba mirando el suelo y como sus botas iban pisándolo. No oía nada y tampoco quería hacerlo. El corazón le dolía y sus ojos le nublaban cada vez más la vista, hasta que al final acabo arrodillándose y cubriendo el rostro con sus manos_

—_Idiota, idiota… eres un idiota… no, no es tu culpa, es la de él… estúpido Oikawa, todo esto es su culpa, toda la estupidez de hacerse con el reino, casi hacer una guerra, hacer lo que se le viene en gana, es su maldita y estúpida culpa. Ojala nunca nos hubiésemos conocido. Nunca. Nunca… maldigo el día en que decidí seguirte y ser tu maldita mano derecha… púdrete, Oikawa._

Abrió los ojos, aunque, a comparación de otras veces, esta vez no estaba agitado. No supo muy bien porque, pero se levantó y se dirigió al piso que tenía prohibido entrar, le daba igual si recibía un castigo, sabía que él estaría allí con su reina, agh que asco le tenía.

Camino tranquilamente hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta, de dentro se sentía el fuerte olor a flores. Dio unos suaves toques, la verdad es que no le apetecía entrar pero debía hacerlo. La puerta se abrió y pudo ver el rostro sorprendido del Gran Rey.

—I-Iwa… chan… ah… -se rasco la nuca y evito el contacto visual- ¿sucede… algo…?

—Sí. Tenemos que hablar.

El otro chico trago saliva y le costó varios segundos mirarle a los ojos. La verdad es que empezó a sentir lástima, no era culpa del moreno que él empezase a sentir cosas por él, era su culpa… y además le había culpado al Gran Rey de todo, la verdad es que el chico se merecía unas disculpas.

—Lo siento –dijo Oikawa para sorpresa del más bajo- Todo esto está siendo muy difícil para ti y nosotros te estamos prácticamente forzando a que te quedes con nosotros y además he sido un egoísta y-

—Espera, espera… fui yo quien se paso contigo. Lo siento. No debí decir eso… me han contado más o menos como es que ahora están así y lo de la maldición, aunque me siguen ocultando cosas… ya sé que cuando tu reina vuelva, todo se acabará…

Por fin hizo contacto visual y no supo muy bien si decir que el otro estaba sorprendido o herido, o ambos a la vez, supuso que el hecho de recordar lo de la maldición debía ser duro.

— ¿Por qué… vienes todos los días aquí…?

— ¿Sabías, Iwa-chan, que el amor duele y mucho?... sé que estando aquí no puedo cambiar nada –la voz de tristeza le estaba rompiendo el corazón- Esto es mi culpa y lo tengo asumido desde hace más de cuatro siglos. Reconozco mi error. Pero aún así, nunca he perdido la esperanza de volver a verle…

El más alto cogió una de las manos de Iwaizumi y la levanto a la altura de su pecho. Continuó hablando mientras con la otra la acariciaba tranquilamente.

—El amor te hace hacer estupideces… yo las hice y admito que muchas estuvieron mal. Muchas cosas hubiesen cambiado. Pero… estaba tan enamorado… que sólo quería que toda su atención fuese mía… y al final acabo en una tragedia… cada vez que vengo aquí, me gusta hablar de las cosas que me han pasado en el día, era tradición contarnos como nos había ido el día. A veces leo la carta que me ha dejado y pienso en cómo sería si no hubiese sucedido esto. Es duro pero es la realidad. No puedo cambiar mi pasado… -por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar, levanto la mirada para chocarla con la del más bajo- pero eso no signifique que haya cambiado lo que yo siento… y nunca cambiará… y espero que nunca lo haga. Aunque para volver a verle tenga que esperar otros cuatro siglos… esperare toda la eternidad si es necesario.

Iwaizumi no sabía que decir, esto le había tomado por sorpresa, se supone que el iría allí y le contaría lo que había soñado, quizás esa era la clave de sus sueños, ese mensaje, como había dicho Kenma, pero ahora no podía decirle eso, no cuando el otro se había abierto de esa manera y cualquier cosa que él dijese le rompería aún más.

—Sé cuando me estás mintiendo y cuando me ocultas algo… Iwa-chan… ¿qué sucede?

—Nada… sólo que bueno… fue raro… no sé, no esperaba que fueses esa clase de persona –o más bien no quería que lo fuese-

El silencio reino el lugar e Iwaizumi noto que hasta ahora el otro no le había soltado la mano. La sensación era agradable pero después de oír su declaración de amor eterno por esa chica ¿cómo se supone que podía pensar que tendría alguna esperanza? Era estúpido seguir intentando.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero al final la volvió a cerrar, no sabía muy bien que decir o hacer. Sólo aparto su mano y por fin ésta estuvo libre. Luego levanto un poco la mirada y observo lo poco que podía ver del cuarto: un lugar enorme con prácticamente ningún mueble, sólo lleno de flores y algunas espadas alrededor de un ataúd cubierto con flores azules y blancas, había algunos cuadros pero no lograba verlos bien debido a la oscuridad del lugar y la poca luz que había no llegaba a mostrarlos.

—Ya es tarde, deberías de irte a dormir… Gran Rey… -el otro simplemente asintió con la cabeza- buenas noches…

—Buenas noches…

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Escuchó cómo se cerraba una puerta y supuso que el otro se quedaría más tiempo en la dichosa habitación. Un _"te amo"_ casi inaudible le descoloco completamente y sólo quería correr y llorar. La odiaba, la odiaba con toda su ser ¿por qué tuvo que enamorarse de ella y no de él?

—

.

Ese día se levanto y sintió que algo sucedería, no sabía el qué, pero algo sería.

Se había cambiado, preparado y desayunado pero la sensación seguía. Como cualquier otro día, comenzó a recorrer un poco más el castillo, le gustaba ver a los diferentes habitantes de allí y hablar con ellos, eso le hacía sentirse bien y tranquilo.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno, pudo divisar las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación prohibida y sintió un dolor en el pecho. Maldita habitación y estúpida reina. Decidió ignorar la sensación y seguir caminando. Hizo unos metros y se cruzó con un espejo, la verdad es que aunque solía verse varias veces al día, no era de quedarse mucho tiempo, pero esta vez lo hizo. No es que hubiese nada nuevo en él, era sólo que sentía que debía observarse. La verdad es que él se sentía una persona normal, no se sentía ni guapo ni feo, normal era la palabra perfecta. Eso le dolía. Le gustaría ser más atractivo para así poder ir con el Gran Rey y-

—No seas idiota, Hajime… ¿Has olvidado a su reina? Agh… yo sería el último tipo al que él le prestaría atención…

Pensar en eso le deprimía y no quería hacerlo, así que decidió seguir caminando. Estaba cansado. Y tener a tantos seres guapos cerca de él, le hacía sentirse peor.

Oyó unas risas tristes provenientes de una de las puertas y luego un sollozo. Él nunca había sido muy cotilla, pero decidió acercarse por si había sucedido algo y alguien necesitaba ayuda. No abrió la puerta, sino que se asomo un poco por ella y pudo escuchar la voz de una chica y luego la del tipo que le hacía sentirse tan mal consigo mismo.

—Lo siento, Oikawa-sama…

—No pasa nada, Misaki-chan… ya han pasado muchos siglos…

—Pero todo fue mi culpa… si sólo yo le hubiese amado…

Escuchó otro sollozo de la joven ninfa. Había una pequeña ranura por la que observaba la escena bastante personal, se sintió mal por estar espiándoles pero

—No fue tu culpa, tú no escogiste ser una joven tan hermosa y dulce… cualquier hombre hubiese caído a tus pies, mi hermosa Misaki.

Le dolieron esas palabras. Y cuando sintió que nada podía ir a peor, el rey abrazó a la tal Misaki que le devolvió el abrazo. El chico sonrió gentilmente y le miro con ojos cálidos mientras la seguía alabando. Iwaizumi sintió todo su cuerpo temblar y, por primera vez, sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazos, por muy tonto que sonase, tenía las esperanzas de que el otro chico podría llegar a corresponderle, idiota de él que lo había creído. Pero era totalmente estúpido ¿por qué le escogería a él teniendo a tantas chicas hermosas allí? Y además… ¿había olvidado que él le profesaba amor eterno a su gran reina por la cual había esperado siglos y lo seguiría haciendo sólo por verla de nuevo? Cómo… ¿cómo había olvidado eso?

Por fin su cuerpo pareció tranquilizarse un poco y salió corriendo. No entendía porque lo hacía, él no reaccionaba así, él no huía, nunca lo hacía y ahora estaba corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello. Recorría los pasillos mientras iba observando que algunas zonas se distorsionaban y podía ver a dos niños jugando con una pelota, reconoció a uno de ellos como el Gran Rey pero el otro estaba de espaldas; quito la mirada de allí y en otro sitio sucedió lo mismo, pero esta vez eran dos adolescentes. Siguió corriendo y la mayoría de los sitios por los que pasaba eran iguales, pero decidió ignorarlos, era una pérdida de tiempo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista pero todo le daba igual, el pecho le dolía y sólo quería parar con ese dolor. Ignoro los gritos horrorizados de los seres con los que se había cruzado, ignoro todo, hasta el hecho de que el lugar parecía ir transformándose a su paso. Sintió la voz de alguien en su cabeza, ¿la suya, quizás?, que mandaba todo a freír espárragos y él pareció estar de acuerdo con ese pensamiento. De repente sintió que sus pasos se volvían más pesados, pero continuó, a varios metros podía observar uno de los enormes ventanales de la torre, y su mente pareció sentir que todo eso ya lo había vivido: los gritos, la desesperación, el dolor, la incertidumbre, todo… durante unos segundos desvió su mirada hacia un espejo con el que se cruzaba y se vio a si mismo llorando y ¿vestido distinto? Pero lo ignoró, iba demasiado rápido para entender y comprender bien la situación.

La ventana estaba a unos pocos metros y podía sentir que ésta le llamaba. Otra vez la sensación de que ya lo había vivido y como a cada pestañeo el lugar parecía pasar de una época más antigua a la de ahora. Se sintió extrañamente feliz, _"todo está bien"_ sonó en su cabeza. Sí, todo estaba bien.

Sus ojos observaron el enorme cielo azul, era hermoso, pensó. Su siguiente visión fue un poco más amplia: por los lados vio como la mayoría corría hacia él, los que tenían alas las abrían rápidamente y los magos sacaban sus bastones, luego observó los árboles y noto que ya había puesto un pie en el aire y que ahora el otro también lo estaba. Extrañamente se sentía bien y las lágrimas que antes parecían querer inundar su rostro, desaparecieron.

Se supone que debería haber caído, esa era la razón por la que había saltado por el ventanal, pero no lo hizo. Parpadeó un par de veces sin entender lo que sucedía ¿por qué no había caído?

Pronto, sintió que lo jalaban hacia arriba y por fin noto que uno de sus brazos estaba siendo cogido por alguien. Eso no se supone que debería de pasar, él debería haber caído y todo hubiese estado bien. Cuando su cuerpo termino de ser jalado y por fin volvía estar otra vez sobre suelo firme, sintió unos brazos rodeándole con protección. No entendía nada.

— ¿¡En qué se supone qué estabas pensando!?

Observo el rostro entre alivio y terror de los que habían llegado hasta allí, luego al Gran Rey que le abrazaba mientras seguía gritándole y por fin entendió la situación: había intentado suicidarse. Su mente estuvo unos segundos divagando e ignorando lo que le decía el resto, ni siquiera oía al otro chico aún despotricando.

—Ojala… -empezó Iwaizumi- nunca te hubiese conocido… Oikawa…

¿Por qué lo dijo? No lo supo. No es como que hubiesen compartido tanto juntos, pero diría que no era él quien hablaba.

El lugar se quedo en silencio. El rostro de muchos paso a ser uno de completo horror y el del Gran Rey se lleno de lágrimas. Iwaizumi se levanto y se fue de allí, aún a una distancia considerable pudo oír los sollozos de dolor y desesperación de Oikawa y el de algunos de los más jóvenes.

—Me voy –pensó- no sé cómo pero me las apañaré para cruzar el maldito portal. Aunque me tire años, no pienso volver.

Siguió caminando mientras ignoraba que alguno de los soldados más jóvenes lloraban o se mordían el labio inferior. Pero a él no le importo, bueno en realidad sí, pero ellos deberían de llorar por el regreso de su reina no por eso.

Antes de llegar a las escaleras, oyó los pasos de alguien corriendo hacia él, conocía ese ruido de botas a la perfección.

—Iwa-chan, por favor… espera… sé que estas enfadado pe-

— ¡Pero nada! ¡Quiero irme de aquí ahora! Ni siquiera entiendo porque no puedo irme, yo no soy de este lugar, debería poder salir… estoy harto de todo, en especial de ti…

—…

No se atrevía a mirarle. Sabía que estaba llorando y no quería verlo, no quería ver a nadie de allí llorando por su culpa.

Sintió que le cogían de la mano y antes de que pudiese protestar, el Gran Rey le estaba cargando. Por primera vez, Iwaizumi le vio serio, el más alto dijo unas palabras en un idioma que no entendió y su capa les rodeó, cuando esta bajo pudo observar que se encontraba dentro de la habitación prohibida.

— ¿Qué…?

Oikawa le dejo en el suelo, sin soltar una de sus manos y, aún serio, decidió hablar.

—Te contaré la verdad que hay tras la maldición.

Iwaizumi trago saliva mientras sentía que el chico acariciaba su mano.

—Poco después de que hiciésemos el trato por la paz, apareció Terushima, un brujo muy poderoso de un reino lejano. En esa época yo era un idiota que no me atrevía a contarle mis sentimientos a "mi reina" e intentaba darle celos con alguna de las chicas. El brujo Terushima se enamoro de una de esas chicas, la ninfa Misaki… intento de todo para que ella le mirase, pero la ninfa le rechazó por ser demasiado joven para ella. El brujo me culpo a mí por su rechazo, diciendo que yo le había hechizado. Me odiaba pero no podía hacerme daño, yo seguía siendo un rey, entonces ataco a un lugar peor… ataco a "mi reina", utilizo una magia negra poderosa… le envenenó el cerebro haciéndole creer que yo era el malo, que no le quería y poco a poco iba destruyéndole psicológicamente, creaba ilusiones mías con otras mujeres… es verdad que quería darle celos, pero nunca toque a otra persona… hizo que me odiase y para hacerme sufrir más, le llevo al suicidio… ¿Sabes? Mi reina se mato tirándose desde la torre de la cual tú saltaste y el muy desgraciado le hizo creer que estaba bien…

Oikawa paro unos segundos y luego de tomar aire, continuó.

—Estaba destrozado… todo lo que amaba me lo habían arrebatado. Mi guardia me detuvo antes de que pudiese matarlo, aunque la verdad es que ellos parecían tener las mismas intenciones que yo… los magos iban a intentar reducirle con magia, pero antes de que hiciesen algo, él nos maldijo a todos: "Nadie nacerá y nadie morirá, con sus edades se mantendrán, por los siglos de los siglos… hasta que los caídos de hoy no vuelvan, ninguno morirá. Atrapados en el tiempo estarán. Nadie saldrá. Y nadie entrará. Sólo los caídos vendrán. Y sólo una muestra de verdadero amor lo romperá.", fue lo que dijo… debido a que estábamos presentes todos los reyes, la maldición también se extendió a nuestros pueblos. Los magos intentaron todo lo que estaba en sus manos, pero no puedes romper ese tipo de maldición… Al final nos resignamos a esperar hasta que mi reina volviese… fue la única persona caída de ese día… desde hace 475 años que estamos esperándole…

Iwaizumi seguía en silencio. No sabía muy bien que decir. Le había tomado por sorpresa. Y más se sorprendió cuando Oikawa beso su mano.

—No te vayas, por favor… te necesito…

—No es a mí a quién necesitas y esperas… -estas palabras le dolieron más que cualquier golpe- sino a tu reina… yo puedo irme, no tengo nada que ver aquí, es a ella a quién esperas…

Sintió que el más alto tiraba de él y le abrazaba, luego bajo un poco su mirada para mirarse mutuamente.

—La maldición no se romperá cuando mi reina vuelva… se romperá con un muestra de verdadero amor, que mi reina vuelva no significa que la maldición desaparezca.

—No pienso ser el maldito reemplazo de alguien, yo n-

—Tú eres mi reina, Iwa-chan.

—No quie- espera ¿Qué? pero tu reina es una mujer y yo soy un homb-

— ¿Quién dijo que fuese una chica? Le decimos la Gran Reina porque bueno… estaba conmigo y actuaba como mi esposa… pero mi reina era un hombre… tú eres mi reina… -el rostro de confusión de Iwaizumi le hizo entender que el otro estaba demasiado perdido- a ver… Iwaizumi Hajime, sí… por coincidencias y crueldades del destino, hasta el nombre mantienes… fue mi mejor amigo desde pequeño, cuando pase a ser rey era mi mano derecha, pero yo le decía mi reina, igual que la guardia, aunque luego nos llevábamos un buen golpe… también era mi principal general, cuando el grupo de héroes se reunió, él se unió a ellos para ir en mi contra y me dio un buen golpe cuando nos volvimos a ver… ya desde esa época ya le decían la Gran Reina, así que se le quedo ese apodo… no recuerdo que nadie te haya dicho que era una chica… tú eres su reencarnación, Iwa-chan…

—Por eso no podía encontrar al quinto hombre de los héroes… -pensaba el más bajo- porque estaba muerto… además ahora tiene sentido lo de los sueños, eran recuerdos…

—Cuando entraste aquí, tu cuerpo era otro, pero tu alma siempre es la misma… seguramente tienes que haber tenido recuerdos y reconocido a gente, porque al fin y al cabo el alma recuerda. Dime, Iwa-chan… tu aún… -a pesar de que seguían en la misma posición, Oikawa comenzó a jugar con la parte de debajo de la camiseta de Iwaizumi y a ponerse aún más nervioso- bueno… ah… algo… sientes… como… ya sabes… yo… tu… -respiro profundamente- ¿tú aún sientes algo por mi?

La pregunta le tomo desprevenido.

—Espera, espera, espera… ¿cómo sé que todo esto no es un plan para que yo me quede aquí? Ni siquiera sé si es verdad lo que me estás diciendo…

—Iwa-chan, esc-

—No, escúchame tu a mi… -y empezó a forcejear hasta que logró separarse del más alto- este lugar, no existe, ninguno de ustedes lo hace… es todo parte de mi imaginación…

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Esto es real…

—Pruébame que lo es… el cerebro puede crear este tipo de mundos y hacer que creamos que son reales… además eso explicaría el porqué les conozco… son parte de mi imaginación…

Iwaizumi comenzó a reír, ahora todo tenía sentido, sólo tenía que despertar. Mientras tanto, Oikawa se mordía el labio inferior y recorría todo el lugar con la mirada, tenía que hacer algo y ya.

—Iwa-chan… tú… ¿realmente quieres volver a casa?

—Claro que sí.

— ¿De verdad?

El más bajito dudo unos segundos, el tono tranquilo y triste del rey le llamo la atención pero decidió ignorar ese sentimiento de culpa y bajar la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

—Sí que puedes irte… nunca estuvo cerrado el portal, solo que nosotros queríamos que… bueno… te quedases aquí… con nosotros… conmigo…

—Yo no pertenezco aquí…

—Te equivocas, este es tu verdadero hogar pero ¿sabes? No puedo obligarte a quedarte a mi lado… cuando eras mi comandante principal también te fuiste y yo acepte tu partida, aunque te amenacé diciéndote que te mandaría a matar, te fuiste… si no pude retenerte en ese momento, menos ahora…

— ¿Por qué no… me mataste en ese momento? –le costaba seguirle la corriente pero estaba intrigado y quería saber la respuesta

—Ya te lo dije. El amor te hace hacer idioteces…

Iwaizumi bajo la mirada al suelo, simplemente no quería oírlo más, solo quería irse… que todo esto acabase… aunque la presión del pecho parecía aumentar, debía admitir que cuando el rey le decía algo bonito y le hablaba de sus sentimientos hacia él, se sentía como en una nube y todo era bonito. Dio una risa sarcástica al recordar que le tenía celos a la "gran reina" que era él… esto no tenía sentido…

—Yo… quiero volver a casa…

—Está bien.

El chico se sorprendió, pensaba que pondría más resistencia y se quejaría, no que lo aceptará tan pronto. Era raro.

—Vamos… te llevaré yo mismo…

Y comenzó a caminar hasta salir de la habitación. Iwaizumi tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y luego salió tras él.

El camino hacia fuera del castillo fue tranquilo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Iwaizumi no supo si el hecho que no se cruzasen con nadie fue algo positivo o negativo, pero sí que fue algo que le llamo la atención. Al llegar a la entrada, pudo observar el grupo de héroes, los reyes y los magos… no se oía al pueblo ni al resto de miembros del castillo, sin embargo sí que podía sentir las miradas de diferentes direcciones hacia él.

—Nuestro mundo –hablo Hinata- no se rige por un tiempo similar al de usted, pero cuando vuelva… habrá pasado un tiempo parecido al que ha estado aquí, con la diferencia que puede que este algo cambiado su mundo…

Los que se encontraban reunidos allí le dirigieron una sonrisa y se inclinaron, cada uno a su modo. Luego entraron en el castillo, menos Kenma, Kuroo, Akaashi y Shimizu, quienes hicieron un círculo alrededor del Gran Rey y de Iwaizumi, que de un segundo para otro fueron transportados a unos metros del portal.

— ¿Eh?

—Tele transportación~ sí teníamos que atravesar el reino tardaríamos… así que ellos nos mandaron directamente aquí…

Iwaizumi miro con duda hacia donde supuestamente se encontraba el portal, la verdad es que reconocía el sitio pero era raro… ese lugar no parecía ser capaz de dividir dos mundos.

—Gran Rey… -suspiro y le miro a los ojos- Oikawa… ¿qué pasará con la maldición si yo vuelvo a mi mundo…?

El otro suspiro y movió la mirada observando diferentes árboles.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada?

—Sí bueno… -ahora sí que le devolvió la mirada- debes volver a casa… con tu familia, ellos seguramente estarán preocupados por ti… -y le dio una sonrisa cálida y triste- adiós, Iwaizumi Hajime, un placer estar contigo otra vez…

—Igualmente…

No sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que simplemente decidió que ya era hora de irse de allí. Comenzó a caminar hacia el portal mientras sentía la mirada de Oikawa siguiéndole. Tras pararse durante unos segundos a unos centímetros de la zona que separaba ambos mundos, tomo una nueva respiración y la atravesó.

Cuando hizo dos pasos el clima había cambiado completamente. El cielo era gris y estaba lloviendo extremadamente fuerte, su ropa en segundos quedo prácticamente empapada. Iba a empezar a correr hacia el camino que le llevaría a casa pero se quedo helado y no entendía por qué. Apoyo una mano sobre uno de los árboles mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie y de repente toda su vista se nublo y lo único que pudo ver fue a dos niños jugando mientras hablaban

—Hajime-chan~ cuando sea mayor seré el dueño de todo este reino~

—Tooru no seas tonto… este lugar es enorme… no acabarías nunca…

—Lo haré… ¿vas a estar conmigo, verdad?

—Claro… siempre estaremos juntos, lo prometimos~

Ambos sonrieron e Iwaizumi sintió una punzada en el pecho. Pronto la escena desapareció y su vista y cuerpo parecieron recuperarse. Se toco el pecho y este parecía estar acelerado pero estaba bien, debía volver a casa.

En ese momento sonó un trueno y sintió algo caliente en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Miró hacia allí intrigado y toco el interior del mismo, sintiendo algo dentro. Decidió sacarlo.

—Un ¿anillo?

Le observó bien y pudo leer que dentro estaba escrito pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para distinguir las letras. Tenía pinta de ser un anillo bastante valioso así que se lo puso en el dedo anular para que no se perdiese. Para su sorpresa, el anillo encajaba a la perfección.

La vista volvió a oscurecérselo y pudo sentir una voz en su cabeza: "Iwa-chan… recuerdas que dijimos ¿siempre juntos? Hasta que la muerte nos separe… no importa si pasan diez siglos… yo estaré esperándote…"

— ¿Oikawa?

—

.

El reino estaba en silencio, era la tarde pero todos ya estaban en sus casas o en sus respectivas habitaciones del castillo. El Gran Rey seguía mirando el anillo de su dedo anular mientras ignoraba lo que decían los otros reyes o los que se encontraban allí.

—Bueno, a esperar otros siglos más… -decía, resignado Bokuto

—No podíamos obligarle a quedarse –Shimizu dijo y sus dos súbditos asintieron- además, por mucho que el Gran Rey hiciese lo que hiciese, Iwaizumi no parecía sentirse atraído por él…

—Yo siempre pensé –interrumpía Ushijima- que cuando Iwaizumi volviese, la tarea de volver a conquistarle por parte de Oikawa sería sencilla… pensaba que las almas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas… iban a estarlo siempre…

—Se supone… -Kuroo dijo rodando los ojos pero antes de continuar, Akaashi hablo

—El hecho de que se interrumpiese ese ciclo en el momento que Iwaizumi-san murió y Oikawa-san se quedó en este mundo… seguramente es lo que cambió… sin embargo, los sentimientos deberían de haberse mantenido…

El pesar se había extendido a todos los seres del reino.

—Lo siento… -dijo Oikawa- yo no quería que él se fuese… claro que quería que se rompiese la maldición, pero quería estar con él… así que espero que puedan aguantar otros siglos más, hasta que él vuelva. Pero ¿saben? Él no quería estar conmigo, a pesar de que yo sí, así que por eso decidí que se fuese, sé que debería de haber tenido en cuenta sus situaciones pero… no quería seguir viéndolo sufrir… lo siento…

Algunos iban a hablar, lo hecho, hecho esta, pero aún así querían decirle algunas palabras de apoyo a su rey. Pero ninguno pudo hablar porque empezaron a oír gritos de alegría provenientes del pueblo. Todos se quedaron en silencio y entonces comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, aunque algunos salieron corriendo para reunirse con sus compañeros.

Los demonios Nishinoya y Tanaka se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar de alegría mientras una luz empezaba a rodearles. Se despidieron de Shimizu poniendo ambos las manos en sus frentes, como soldados, y desaparecieron tras recibir una sonrisa de la bruja que se cogió de la mano de la pequeña hada Yachi y esta de otros seres, el hada les dedicó una sonrisa a los héroes más jóvenes e igual que los otros, se lleno de luz y desapareció.

Hinata y Kageyama sonrieron y se chocaron las manos, luego saludaron a los que se encontraban aún allí y tras cerrar los ojos también desaparecieron. Uno a uno de los que estaban ahí iban haciéndolo.

— ¡La maldición se ha roto!

Gritaba alegremente el rey Bokuto mientras iba siendo abrazado por diferentes bestias aladas que también desaparecían.

—Pero ¿cómo? –preguntaba Akaashi que se cogía de las manos de su rey.

—Una muestra de verdadero amor… -dijo Kenma en voz baja- habíamos tomado eso como que era amor… un beso o algo así… que Iwaizumi se volviese a enamorar del rey…

—Pero –decía felizmente la princesa Yui antes de terminar de desaparecer- cuando el gran rey antepuso los sentimientos de Iwaizumi a los suyos y a los nuestros… demostró verdadero amor… un amor que iba más allá de todo. No le importaba volver a esperar durante siglos, sí con eso podía volver a ver a Iwaizumi feliz a su lado~

La sala quedo prácticamente vacía, cada vez más luces aparecían y más seres desaparecían felices.

—Hey, hey… nos vemos en otra vida~ -decía Bokuto que era abrazado por Akaashi y con un brazo de Kuroo en sus hombros

—Kuro… -el recién nombrado le cogió la mano- gracias… por estar conmigo…

—No, gracias a ti… en otra vida más nos vale estar juntos otra vez~

Y tras una sonrisa intercambiada por los cuatro, ellos también se desvanecieron.

Oikawa comenzó a correr por el castillo y veía a todos iluminados y desapareciendo. Se alegraba por ellos, pero a la vez, le gustaría haber estado con Iwaizumi una vez más. Suspiro y se dirigió a la torre donde su alma gemela se había suicidado. Desde allí, pudo ver cómo iba desapareciendo todo el reino, incluida las casas y los animales. Sonrió, al menos todo ya se había acabado. Se observó a sí mismo y noto que él parecía ser el único que aún no desaparecía.

Se sentó en el suelo a esperar, capaz que como él había sido el más afectado, sería el que más tardase. Pasaron varios minutos y del reino quedaba prácticamente solo el castillo. Oyó unos pasos corriendo hacia allí y le sorprendió, se supone que él debía ser prácticamente la única persona allí.

—Oikawa…

Al oír la voz, se giro bruscamente

— ¿Iwa-chan…? ¿Qué… haces aquí…?

—Yo… no lo sé… o bueno sí que lo sé pero… yo no quiero… -se acercó hasta el otro y se sentó a su lado- no puedo, aunque quiera, olvidarme de ti… cuando estaba en el bosque, recordé todo lo que había pasado… toda nuestra vida juntos y… no podía irme sin decirte nada…

Oikawa empezó a llorar y abrazó al otro que le devolvió el abrazo.

—Te amo… -dijo a la vez que las lágrimas caían más fuerte- y siempre te he amado… y siempre lo haré…

Se separaron un poco para poder verse a los ojos e Iwaizumi sonrió, con esa sonrisa que Oikawa adoraba, esa sonrisa que le decía que todo estaba bien

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe ¿recuerdas?

Esta vez fue Oikawa quién sonrío y por fin, tras más de cuatro siglos, rompió la distancia que le separaba con el otro en un beso tan esperado por los dos. Fue al principio dulce, con sólo un par de toques en los labios, luego mantuvieron un poco más tiempo unidos los labios y por fin empezaron a jugar con la lengua del otro dentro de sus bocas. Oikawa tiro a Iwaizumi un poco más hacia él mientras le cogía fuertemente de la cintura y volvía a besarle. El más bajo no negó el contacto y una de sus manos fue a rodear el cuello del otro y la otra se puso en su pelo para acariciarlo mientras sentía la lengua del rey volviéndose a meter en su boca.

Habían olvidado la maldición, el tiempo separado, los diferentes mundos, todo… y nada de eso importaba ahora.

—Te amo…

Susurraba Oikawa en los labios de Iwaizumi mientras le acostaba en el suelo a su lado sin soltarle.

—Y yo a ti… aunque siga pensando en que estabas pensando cuando escogiste las botas blancas…

Ambos rieron y volvieron a besarse, un beso casto y puro.

—No quiero volver estar separado de ti, Iwa-chan…

—Recuerda que somos almas gemelas ¿no? fijo que nos encontramos otra vez…

Se quedaron observándose y por fin sintieron que una luz les rodeaba, así que simplemente se abrazaron más fuerte y Oikawa puso su cara sobre el pelo del más bajo.

—Siempre juntos…

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe…

Se sonrieron por última vez y tras otro beso, por fin desaparecieron, dejando un "te amo" grabado en el aire.

—

.

Cuanto tiempo paso de eso, no se sabe, ni siquiera se sabe si fue real o no. Pero las almas gemelas siempre se vuelven a encontrar.

Un niño de unos cuatro años estaba caminando por el parque con una pelota de vóley en las manos, tras haberle insistido a su madre durante semanas, ésta había accedido a comprarle una pelota que Tooru adoraba, aunque aún no había probado. Ahora, en el parque, esperaba encontrar a alguien con quién jugar, aunque era algo tarde daba igual, alguien habría.

Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que de unos arbustos salto una rana y luego un niño que intentaba cogerla.

—Lo siento ¿estás bien?

—Sí…

— ¿Eso es una pelota de vóley? ¿Te gusta el vóley?

— ¡Sí, es muy divertido! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

—Claro~ -el chico más bajo le dio una sonrisa- soy Iwaizumi Hajime~

—Yo soy Oikawa Tooru~

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, como si ya hubiesen conocido a ese niño en otro momento pero decidieron ignorarlo, ahora querían jugar.

— ¡Pásame la pelota, Tooru!

— ¡Claro, Hajime~!

Y empezaron a jugar, o a intentarlo, porque la mayoría de los pases o tiros iban a cualquier sitio, pero ambos se reían y seguían intentándolo. Habían conocido a una persona divertida que esperaban siempre esté con ellos.

.

.

* * *

.

Bueno, perdón por el cutre final digno de mi~ y por lo largo que ha sido esto :'D sigo llorando con el cutre final, aún después de leerlo varias veces...

Si lograron llegar hasta aquí, pues se merecen un premio, lamento que sea tan jodidamente largo pero espero que no se hayan cansado de tanto leer :'D y sobretodo, gracias por medio ignorar las faltas raras causadas por el móvil~

Bueno, espero que el próximo que publique no sea de esta ship y no sea tan largo, así que ya nos leemos en otro drabble~ **see you~**


End file.
